


The Christmas Tree

by FlyofDragon



Series: baby please come home [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Getting Back Together, M/M, michael delivers christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: “What do you mean ‘tree’?” Alex asked.“Christmas tree,” Michael said. “Didn’t they tell you? I picked up some extra work doing deliveries for the Smith’s Christmas tree farm.”--Michael's new job led him to Alex's front door. 'Tis the season for miracles.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: baby please come home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was partially inspired by 'The Christmas Setup'. A+ movie, everyone should watch it.

The low rumble of a truck engine broke through Alex’s concentration. He had been working on coding a new security system for the Project Shepard bunker but now he tabbed over to his outdoor security cameras. He recognized the truck in his driveway in an instant. With a sigh, he picked up his crutch and went to open the front door.

“What are you doing here Guerin?” he called out from the doorway.

“Tree!” came the slightly muffled response.

Alex tried to locate the familiar black hat, but he couldn’t spot it anywhere. “What do you mean ‘tree’?” he asked.

Michael appeared next to his tailgate. “Christmas tree,” he said. “Didn’t they tell you? I picked up some extra work doing deliveries for the Smith’s Christmas tree farm.”

“Of course you did.” Alex couldn’t decide whether to be exasperated or amused.

“I, uh,” Michael hesitated. “I did a thing.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You did a thing.”

Michael threw his hands in the air. “You bought the smallest, most baby tree on the lot,” he said. “And it’s adorable, really, and I did bring it.”

“But?” Alex prompted.

“But, Alex, c’mon,” Michael protested. “I know I’m not the biggest ‘holiday cheer’ person around, but you can do better than that. So I, uh, I brought you another tree.”

“Guerin.” It was definitely exasperated this time.

“I know, I know,” Michael said. “But let me bring it inside and then you can decide if you want to keep it or not. If you don’t, I’ll take it back with me, I promise. I even brought a tree stand for it.”

Alex leaned his head on the door and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he agreed. He saw Michael’s eyes flick down to his leg. “There’s no one around, you don’t need my help.”

One by one, Michael floated both trees and the stand into Alex’s living room. Then he set both trees into their respective stands, tightened the fastenings, and stepped back to observe his work.

“See what I mean?” he said. “A living room needs a living room sized tree. The one you got is more of a ‘table in the corner of your bedroom’ tree.”

Alex had to admit that the bigger tree did fit better. “Would the smaller tree also work as a porch tree do you think?”

“Definitely,” Michael said. “So you’re keeping the bigger tree?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes. How much do I owe you, or Smith, for the tree?”

“Nothing.”

Alex frowned. “I’m not stealing a Christmas tree, Guerin.”

“You’re not!” Michael insisted. “I already paid for it.” He looked down at his boots. “Sort of like a Christmas present for you.”

Alex was speechless. “But,” he sputtered. “You were meant to be doing the deliveries to make money. Not spend it on a tree for my house.”

Michael shrugged. “I like doing things for you,” he said. “And isn’t this all in the spirit of Christmas?”

Alex didn’t have a good response for that. He opened his mouth. He closed it again. A moment passed. And then another. Too many moments passed and Michael turned towards the door.

“Wait,” Alex said. Michael turned back. Alex surged forward and kissed him before he could talk himself out of it. Michael’s hands found Alex’s hips and wrapped around to the small of his back, pulling him closer. Alex dropped his crutch to knock Michael’s hat off and tangle his hands in his curls.

“Alex,” Michael mumbled between kisses, “we should,” kiss, “couch.”

Alex pulled back. “Couch?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, grip still tight on Alex’s waist. “I don’t want you to lose your balance or tire out your leg.”

“Give me a hand?” They were only a few steps away from the couch so Alex used Michael’s shoulder as a crutch. They could get his actual crutch later. “You know what buying this tree means, right?” Alex asked once Michael was seated next to him.

“What?” Michael asked.

“It means you have to spend Christmas with me,” Alex told him. “The whole damn season.” Michael stared. “You bought the tree for my living room. So we clearly need to decorate it together. And put presents under it. And then you obviously need to be here on Christmas Day to open said presents.”

“Damn,” Michael said. “I think I need to get something for DeLuca.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “I just invited you to spend Christmas with me and you’re talking about getting a gift for Maria?”

“She’s the one who told me about the job at Smith’s,” he said. “She said I’d find it ‘fulfilling’ and ‘exactly what I needed’.”

“Damn,” Alex said. “I guess we do need to get her something.”

Michael grinned. Alex gripped Michael’s shirt in his fists and pushed him backwards on the couch before climbing on top of him. Alex’s lips found Michael’s again. It felt like coming home.

The gift for Maria could wait.


End file.
